


We’re In This Together

by scftlumax



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 70s, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Reunions, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftlumax/pseuds/scftlumax
Summary: Jackie goes spiralling after she finds out she’s pregnant.Set during (the unfortunate) Season 8
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Fez/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell, Steven Hyde/Michael Kelso
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	We’re In This Together

She was late. And not for a party. But for that other thing starting with P. Jackie sat up from her bed and went into her bathroom drawers rummaging around for that darn stick that tells you if you’re screwed or not.

Jackie was praying that she wasn’t pregnant but she knew she was late. It was meant to start two weeks ago, She brushed it off then but now she is started getting worried. She’s even been feeling nauseous these past few days.

She finally found the pregnancy test. She didn’t want to find out but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

Several minutes later.

Jackie sat on her cold bathroom floor. She couldn’t believe that she was pregnant. She wasn’t ready to raise a child yet. Her future had just started. Oh what the heck, She’s still living in crappy Point Place. 

She could get an abortion she thought. No her parents wouldn’t forgive her. All she knew right now was to keep this secret. But then it finally hit her.

She has to tell the father.

-

Eric’s basement got much quieter since Kelso and Eric left. Randy was now sitting in Eric’s spot basically replacing him in the group But it wasn’t the same.

All of a sudden Jackie came through the door. “Jackie are you alright? You don’t look so good.” Donn asked her friend. Jackie’s eyes were puffy and red. She had some makeup on, But not the usual lot and her long hair was tied back into a ponytail.

“Steven we need to talk.” She said. Steven glanced at her and furrowed his eyebrows. Jackie hadn’t called him Steven since they broke up. “Ok.” He said and sat in his chair waiting for her to talk. “No not here. Outside.” She said. The room was silent. Steven just nodded slowly and followed her out.

“What is it Jackie.” He said. “Can we please go back to my house? I think it’s better there.” She replied.

“What? No! You wanted talk here didn’t you?” He said. Ever since they broke up their relationship has basically gone back to being bitter towards each other like they did when they first met.

Jackie sighed. “Alright. But you might want to sit down for this.” She said and went over to the lawn chairs.

“Steven... I know we’ve been split for a while now but something happened...” She said and squeezed her hands nervously in her lap.

She couldn’t drag this on, She just had to spit it out. 

“I’m pregnant.” She let out. Steven felt his stomach drop. “You’re what?” He asked. She just stared at him sadly. Steven couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you... Are you sure it’s me?”

“Of course it’s you. I haven’t slept with anyone since we broke up.” 

Steven stood up and paced around the driveway. His mind was all over the place. He couldn’t have a child. His life was already a mess and now it just got worse.

“So what are you gonna do?” He asked. “What am I gonna do? Steven it’s our child!” Jackie’s voice got louder. 

“But Jackie we’re broken up! It’d be unnatural for us to raise a child together!” Hyde almost shouted. “But Michael and Brooke weren’t together and they managed to work things out!” Jackie shouted.

“That’s because Kelso actually wanted to be with Brooke!” Steven yelled. Jackie wished she hadn’t just heard that. 

She could feel a lump forming in her throat. Steven then realised that wasn’t the right thing to say. “Jackie I didn’t mean it like that.” He said. His voice got quieter. “I knew I shouldn’t had come to you.” She said and started walking away. 

“Jackie wait!” He said and grabbed a hold of her wrist. She then snatched her arm away “Just leave me alone Steven.” She said in between tears and walked away, Leaving him standing there.

-

Hyde came back down to the basement and slammed the door, Startling the others sitting there. “Hey Hyde are you okay? We heard shouting.” Donna stood up and asked. “I’m fine.” He said abruptly. “Are you sure Hyde? You seem kind of-..” “I said I’m fine!” Hyde shouted at Randy and went to his room.

They all stared at each other. “I need to go talk to Jackie.” Donna said and left.

-

When Donna came to Jackie’s house the door was already unlocked. “Jackie?” She called out. There was no answer. “Jackie? It’s me Donna.” She called again. Faint sobs came from a room upstairs. 

Donna went upstairs to Jackie’s room and saw her sitting on the floor crying with her face stuffed into a pillow. “Jackie what happened?” She asked and sat down on the floor next to her. But she kept crying. “Jackie what happened with you and Hyde?”

Jackie finally lifted her face from the pillow with her cheeks smudged with Mascara. “Last night.... I took a pregnancy test. And... And it came back positive.” She said. Donna’s mouth dropped. “Oh my god Jackie...” She said softly.

“It’s gonna be alright Jackie. Hyde’s the father isn’t he...” 

Jackie just nodded. “What did he say?” Donna asked. Jackie cried again. “Well after he asked what am I going to do, I told him that Michael and Brooke managed and then he said that Michael actually wanted to be with Brooke.” Jackie then sobbed loudly into Donna’s shoulder. 

“Geez Jackie... I’m so sorry.” She said and wrapped her arm around her. “What am I going to do? Steven doesn’t even want to be with me, I’m gonna be all alone raising this child!” Jackie cried. "I can’t do this on my own.” She quietly sobbed. “I’m scared Donna.” 

“Don’t be. Because I am going to go over there and talk to Hyde myself.” Donna replied.

-

Later that even Donna stormed into Hyde’s room. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” She yelled. “Donna get out.” He replied.

“No! You are not going to skip out on Jackie!” She yelled again.

“Donna I’m not ready to have a child yet!” He shouted. “And she is?!” She replied. “You think you’re life is gonna be tough? She’s gonna be carrying and giving birth to a live human being. She never wanted this to happen!”

“Look.” She said and sat down next to him. “I know you’re scared and worried but you need to go and talk to her. Otherwise you’re gonna regret it.” Donna finally said and walked out.

-

The next day Jackie sat in her room staring down and the crumpled up Led Zeppelin shirt in her hands. She kept his shirt, Even when they broke up. He asked her what she did with it once, She said she put it in the trash but really kept it under her pillow.

All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. “It’s open.” She said. Steven then walked in and closed the door behind him. “What are you doing here?” She asked him and scrunched up the t-shirt before he could notice what it was. 

“You know why I’m here Jackie.” He said. Jackie got out of her bed and stood in front of him. “Donna came and talked to me last night. And I’ve been thinking about what she said.”

“I don’t wanna run out on my child like my parents did to me. I want to be here with them while they grow up.” He said. “I also don’t want to see you get hurt anymore.” Hyde stepped forward and held Jackie’s hand. “I want to raise our child with you Jackie. I’m sorry for the things I said before, It was all just in the heat of the moment, I was confused and angry.”

“Hopefully you can forgive me..”

Then fell silence. “Because I love you Jackie.” He said. He then pulled her closer and their lips brushed each other until they finally locked. The kiss got more heated until Jackie pulled away. “I’m sorry I gave you an ultimatum before. I was just so worried that we weren’t gonna be together in the future and I wanted to get married straight away.” She said. “And I love you too Steven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending was crappy. I only watched episodes 1-3 of season 8 and the finale because season 8 makes me want to cry so let’s just pretend that Jackie & Hyde end up together.


End file.
